


Coffee

by CsillaDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Finals, Imagine your OTP, Library, M/M, Studying, Term Papers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsillaDream/pseuds/CsillaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi is struggling to stay awake, even though he's working to finish up a term paper that is due tomorrow. Koushi decides to buy him some coffee from the local coffee shop to help his roommate stay awake | imagine your otp prompt | Happy Birthday, Kris (mosherocks4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mosherocks4 (on fanfiction.net)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mosherocks4+%28on+fanfiction.net%29).



> Csilla: Oddly enough this was only 280-something words long for the longest time, but thanks to having to edit with Haikyuu! a bunch these past two months, I was inspired again.
> 
> My poor KageHina oneshot got left behind...

Daichi Sawamura was known for a lot of things:

He was captain of the volleyball team

He was valedictorian of Tokyo University

He was on the student council

He was not tardy - his work was never late. He never needed any sort of extension on any project, homework assignment, or term paper. And yet, it was the night before his senior term paper was due that he found himself hunched over his laptop, staring angrily at an almost empty word document. He could easily blame it on the first years (especially their very own freak-duo), but that would be irresponsible. That was also something Daichi was not.

His eyes felt heavy as he forced himself to stay focused on his paper, mentally glad that their university's library was open 24/7 for students. Rubbing his eyes with balled-up fist, he would give it another go before he would need to do that again.

* * *

Koushi Sugawara sighed as he placed the books on the shelf before him. It was already the end of the term and as a senior, he should be double-checking his term paper, but as someone who had just come back from volleyball practice he was a little too worn down for any sort academics- a frustrated sigh directed his attention away from his musings and around the bookcase he was currently working on. Sitting at one of the tables with his laptop opened was his roommate, Daichi. Curiosity piqued, he quietly slipped behind the brunette, leaving a few feet of distance just in case. He had witness far too many moments of his roommate's anger.

Koushi was surprised to see the document only had three pages out of the fifteen they were required to do. He gave one last look at his roommate, catching the other as he rubbed his eyes roughly, before Koushi slipped away quietly. He walked past the bookcase he had been previously working on and towards the front desk, where Kyoko, another library assistant and the manager of the volleyball team, sat checking in returned books.

"Kyoko, mind if I step out for a bit?" He asked in a hush voice, hoping not to disturb Daichi or anyone else nearby.

She looked up from her job, one hand holding open a book, before she nodded slightly then went back to her work. Whispering a short 'thanks' before quickly leaving the almost noiseless room, Koushi welcomed the chill of the nighttime air as he made his way down a path he had long since memorized before coming upon his destination: "Out late again, Sugawara-san?" Yaku, another senior at the university, greeted him from behind the counter of the coffee shop.

The shop wasn't actually opened after seven, but since Yaku's dad gave his son permission to only serve students after hours under the condition that Yaku worked there between classes, homework, and volleyball practice.

"Yeah, I'm helping out at the library and thought I'd get something as a pick-me-up," Koushi shut the door behind him as he stepped into the coffee shop.

"Alright... coffee with sugar and cream, right?" Yaku grinned confidently.

"A-Actually... just leave it black,"

The sandy-brunette blinked, Koushi Sugawara was a regular - he ordered the same coffee every day and more often than not, he ordered the same coffee multiple times a day so why the sudden change?

"Uh... s-sure... if that's what you want," He shrugged it off as he went to work making the requested coffee.

A few minutes later, he handed the black coffee to Koushi, who left the money on the counter before leaving with the hot beverage. He was back inside the library before he would raise any suspicion from the librarian, who luckily was still in her office. Seeing Daichi still hunched over his laptop made his heart sink at the sight, but he ignored it and instead made his way over. Careful, he leaned down and planted a soft kiss to his unsuspecting roommate's cheek, who turned shell-shocked, but it quickly vanished when he saw the gentle smile on Koushi's face.

"Here, it looks like you could use a cup of your favorite poison," Koushi teased as he placed the cup down on the table beside the brunette, who continued to watch.

Before Daichi could thank him, Koushi leaned in once again - closing his eyes, Daichi expected ( _hoped for)_  another kiss, but when nothing came he slowly opened them just as the other whispered, "If you're able to finish... we can push the beds together again tonight,"

It might have seemed like a silly incentive to help motivate Daichi, but they both enjoyed the simple things they did to show affection for one another. Koushi went back to putting away returned books while the brunette took a couple sips of his so-called poison before finding the energy to continue typing. The grey-haired young adult smiled once more before he focused back on his own task, which took him a mere hour to finish, but by then he still found Daichi at his laptop.

The walk back towards the dorm room they shared left much to be desired, Koushi felt completely drained from the day's activities. And knowing he would be going through it all over again tomorrow only made it harder to walk forward. Their dorm was just as he had left it -meaning Tanaka or Nishinoya hadn't broken in again- before he left for work.

Falling face-first onto his mattress, sleep instantly welcomed him and his vision faded to black.

* * *

The sound of something heavy scrapping against the carpet woke Koushi, from what had felt like a great dream, but the moment he heard Daichi whisper: "Go back to sleep," he laid back down and waited for the warmth that was sure to follow.

Wrapping his arms gently around the slender boy's torso, the brunette pulled his roommate closer before nuzzling into the warmth the other provided. Just as sleep begun to welcome him again, Koushi heard Daichi whisper: "...you said we could push them together tonight..."

A smile spread on Koushi's face before both of them drifted to sleep.


End file.
